


La fête de l'ours

by Oceanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, façon enchantement de la semaine, obscures fêtes traditionnelles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prenez une tradition médiévale. Mélangez-la à la série Merlin. Tamisez le mélange, et n'en gardez que la fleur. Saupoudrez d'humour, rajoutez-y la magie pour avoir une intrigue qui se tient... Et voilà !</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fête de l'ours

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS se passe après le premier épisode de la saison 2.

**_La fête de l'ours_ **

Le printemps arrivait. Il sentait la terre s'éveiller, s'étirer sous son corps, il sentait la vie vibrer dans ses entrailles, et lutter maintenant pour venir au monde.

Un sourire endormi vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Là-bas, les hommes aussi allaient fêter le retour du printemps – il les sentait bouger, voyager, se rassembler.

Voilà vingt ans qu'il ne faisait rien qu'attendre. Vingt ans que les druides avaient chuchoté dans les racines des arbres qu'il devait se tenir tranquille, que les hommes là-bas ne voulaient plus de la magie. Il avait partagé leur souffrance, il avait partagé leur exil. Il avait partagé leur attente, leur espoir dans le roi-qui-allait-rammener-la-magie. Il avait gardé le silence depuis, il s'était fait discret, et les Druides ne lui avaient rien dit de plus depuis vingt ans.

Mais il savait : le Grand Dragon avait trouvé à qui parler, un puissant sorcier vivait au château. La vieille religion retrouvait des forces et la magie s'installait de plus en plus à Camelot. La magie avait survécu. La magie revenait.

Il était temps qu'il reprenne ses tâches, qu'il rappelle aux hommes leurs coutumes. Il rassembla sa magie – la sienne et celle de la terre qui l'entourait – la mobilisa d'une formule, et la laissa filer au cœur de la ville où beaucoup d'hommes se rassemblaient.

Ce serait un début, pensa-t-il. Et puis, il se rendormit. Le printemps venait à peine d'arriver et son hibernation n'était pas finie.

 

A Camelot, Merlin se réveilla en sursaut – il avait eu l'impression, rien qu'un instant, qu'une puissante vague de magie l'avait traversé.

Il s'attendit pendant quelques secondes à entendre sonner les cloches. Il s'attendit à des cris, des explosions, à Morgane qui frappait à la porte de Gaius à cause de ses cauchemars.

Il ne se passa rien.

Merlin se recoucha : il avait dû rêver. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

* * *

Camelot avait des allures de fête. Depuis deux jours, la ville accueillait toute une procession de marchands, colporteurs et artistes ambulants pour la grande foire qui allait se dérouler dans deux jours. Les visiteurs avaient remplis les auberges, dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive : avant la grande foire annuelle, il y avait la fête de l'ours.

Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le défilé par la fenêtre, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres : il connaissait la fête, bien sûr – qui ne la connaissait pas ?– mais qu'elle soit à Camelot et pas dans son village... Les choses avaient beaucoup plus d'ampleur ici ! Au village, ils pouvaient se compter chanceux lorsqu'un ménestrel venait se présenter... Là, c'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait passer un groupe de musiciens ambulants, cette fois, dans une carriole bariolée – majoritairement rouge, avec des musiciens un peu partout, organisés autour d'une grande dame blanche, toute vêtue de noir et aux yeux dorés. Image qui ferait sans doute la réprobation d'Uther, mais qu'importe ! ce n'était que cela, une image dont personne ne comprendrait la signification.

«Tu sais, je suis presque sûr qu'on n'embauche pas un serviteur pour qu'il baille aux corneilles ! »

Merlin se retourna d'un bloc pour découvrir un Arthur, mi-énervé, mi-goguenard.

«Même si je suppose que pour un campagnard comme toi, reprit-il clairement moqueur, tout ça doit te paraître bien extraordinaire...»

Un instant, Merlin envisagea, comme souvent, de lui dire qu'il faisait léviter des assiettes dès son plus jeune âge. Puis, comme toujours, il se ravisa et ironisa :

«Je n'en serai pas si certain à votre place, mon Prince. Camelot a toujours son lot de phénomènes...

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui... Tenez, par exemple... un royal imbécile qui passe son temps à agiter une épée dans tous les sens et pour n'importe quelle raison...

- _Merlin_... ?

-Oui ?»

Un sourire aux lèvres, Merlin rencontra le regard d'Arthur – qui lui fit regretter immédiatement sa pique précédente :

«Et si tu venais t'entraîner avec moi, Merlin ? Je suis sûr qu'agiter une épée dans tous les sens te ferait le plus grand bien...»

 

Ce fut donc un Merlin fourbu et certain d'être couvert de bleu le lendemain qui assista au banquet que donnait Uther le soir même. Ce fut un soir de fête et de réjouissance : le roi avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter les artistes à venir se produire devant la cour. Un bouffon jongla avec les verres vides de l'assistance, puis les fit s'étrangler de rire à l'aide d'histoires drôles. Une harpiste vient les enchanter sans un mot et repartit, toujours silencieuse. Des comédiens donnèrent une représentation bouffonne d'un passage du Roman de la Rose. Un chanteur s'avança, accompagné de musicien :

« Et voici pour votre plus grand plaisir, Mesdames-z-et-Messieurs, la légende de l'ours...»

Un flutieau se fit entendre, sur un air entraînant, et la légende commença. Merlin vérifia que le prince n'avait besoin ni de vin, ni de rien et se rencogna confortablement à côté de Gaius pour écouter le chanteur, alors que le bouffon de tout-à-l'heure avait revêtu une peau d'ours et faisait des cabrioles devant la table royale, mimant partiellement l'histoire du chanteur.

L'ours était sortit d'hibernation, et cherchait une compagne pour l'année qui s'annonçait. Hélas ! Nulle ourse n'était à son goût, où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse. Arriva une jeune paysanne – et, malheur ! elle plaît à l'ours. La bête se dresse sur ses pattes et enlève la jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé jusqu'à son repère, où il tente à toute force de lui faire des petits. L'alerte est donnée au village, les chasseurs partent en quête. Passent les jours, quand enfin on trouve le repère de l'ours et la jeune paysanne qui n'était pas parvenue à expliquer à l'ours qu'elle n'en était pas une, elle. Les chasseurs tuent l'ours, et tout le monde rentre au village, dans la joie, la bonne humeur, les danses et les chansons.

Comme en écho, dès que le chanteur se tait, deux acrobates arrivent, dépassent le chanteur et distraient l'attention de la tablée. Merlin jette un coup d'œil à Arthur et retient un soupir : il a oublié de remplir son verre. Autant le faire tout de suite...

 

Le lendemain trouva un Merlin joyeux et réveillé avec le point du jour, quoiqu'encore un peu endolori par l'entraînement que lui avait fait subir Arthur et qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un règlement de compte unilatéral. Aujourd'hui était la fête de l'ours !

Certes, il n'avait pas demandé à y participer – il n'avait aucune envie de jouer un ours, de faire peur au jeunes filles et de les couvrir de suie noire, et il était trop jeune pour faire un chasseur – mais les réjouissances promettaient d'être beaucoup plus carnavalesques que ce qu'il connaissait. Ainsi, il avala à toute vitesse le déjeuner avec Gaius, et puis, tentant de l'attendrir, lui demanda s'il pourrait par hasard ne pas avoir trop de choses à faire pour assister à la fête. Avec un soupir, il reçu l'accord de son mentor :

«Seulement si Arthur n'a pas besoin de toi, tempéra-t-il.»

Merlin avait déjà bondi de sa chaise et avait couru en direction des cuisines pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa majesté. Arthur accepterait. Enfin, non, il n'accepterait pas, lui donnerai mille tâches à faire, mais il ne se plaindrait pas si Merlin les faisait en retard. Ce qui équivalait à un assentiment avec un grand sourire.

Ainsi, le jeune sorcier se dirigea avec un petit-déjeuner encore chaud vers la chambre royal, toqua et ouvrit après un grognement d'ours mal réveillé.

 

Il y avait du bruit dehors. Gwen s'éveilla en sursaut, regarda autour d'elle puis soupira. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui était jour de fête. Les premiers levés devaient déjà commencer à s'amuser... Ou avait-on déjà lâché les ours ? Elle grimaça. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la fête – et d'ailleurs elle aurait bien aimé y participer – mais elle devait aller s'occuper de Dame Morgane. Et elle ne souhaiter pas arriver en retard, et couverte de suie, et probablement les jours cuisantes des tentatives de séduction des ours.

Enfin, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Dame Morgane lui avait permis de prendre son temps ce matin, pour récupérer de la fête de la veille, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus paresser au lit.

Une fois son estomac rempli et son apparence présentable, elle quitta son logis. Sans surprise, des ours étaient déjà dans les rues, en train de faire du bruit pour attirer les habitants.

Gwen se figea. L'ours le plus proche d'elle avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction. Et ce n'était pas un homme recouvert d'une peau d'ours, non, c'était... c'était un _véritable_ ours ! Ni une, ni deux, Gwen saisit ses jupes à pleine main et s'élança dans les rues en direction du château. Le roi et Gaius devaient être mis au courant – et elle en sécurité !

 

Un grand sourire au lèvre, Merlin s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre avec un moquerie à l'égard de son royal employeur. Il ouvrit la porte, reprit son assiette dans les deux mains, poussa la porte d'un coup de genoux et...

Se retrouva sur ses fesses, le déjeuner royal éparpillé autour de lui et sur lui, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, un ours s'enfuyant dans les couloir.

Un _ours_ ?

«Prince Arthur ?, appela-t-il en se remettant sur ses jambes. »

La chambre était vide.

«Oh, misère... !»

Il s'élança sur les traces de l'ours. Mais la maisonnée était à peine réveillée, et il était obligé de choisir les couloirs au hasard. Il tourna à droite, à gauche nulle trace de l'ours en direction de la salle du conseil : les gardes présents n'auraient pas semblé si nonchalants. En pestant, Merlin fit demi-tour.

Ce furent des cris qui provenaient de la cour qui attirèrent son attention : il se précipita à une fenêtre et put voir depuis le premier étage Gwen courir dans la cour, à une vitesse annonciatrice de catastrophes – et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer «Pendragon», l'ours était sorti dans la cour, avait saisit Gwen à bras le corps et l'entraînait avec lui hors du château, distançant aisément les gardes qui tentaient de le rattraper. Avec un juron, Merlin s'élança, dévala un escalier, traversa la cour à perdre haleine... Et se retrouva confronté au spectacle de tout un troupeau d'ours en train d'errer dans les rues, voire de dévorer les rares produits facilement accessibles que les marchands avaient laissés.

Avec un gémissement, le jeune sorcier fit demi-tour pour trouver Gaius : ils devaient comprendre ce qui se passait. Bien entendu, l'office du médecin royal était vide. Merlin s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, et résolut de se diriger vers la salle du trône : à l'heure qu'il était Uther devait avoir entendu parler de ce qui se passait – et devait probablement en train de maudire les sorciers. Le jeune sorcier repartit donc en quête de son mentor, mais il ne dépassa pas quelques mètres avant de l'apercevoir, le visage sombre.

«Gaius !, s'écria-t-il.»

Il vit une ombre de soulagement passer sur le visage du médecin royal, avant que celui-ci ne se rapproche et ne l'entraîne à sa suite vers son officine.

«Uther est au courant, je suppose ?, commença Merlin.

-Oui. Et tu ferais mieux de rester hors de sa vue pour le moment.»

L'enchanteur fronça les sourcils :

«Pourquoi donc ? On m'a accusé ? »

Gaius leva les yeux au ciel.

«Non, on ne t'a pas nommé. Mais à ce qu'il semblerait, ce sont les jeunes hommes qui se sont transformés : que tu sois le seul à avoir échappé à la malédiction va attirer la suspicion... Et tu connais Uther.

-Paranoïaque.»

Son mentor soupira : sa loyauté ne lui permettait d'approuver tout haut les paroles de Merlin.

«Mais Uther à raison, reprit le jeune homme, c'est la magie qui est en œuvre. Cette nuit – je me suis réveillé. J'avais senti une vague de magie traverser le château – j'étais certain d'avoir rêvé, et puis elle ne me semblait pas... mauvaise – mais maintenant...»

Gaius secoua la tête.

«Ce n'est pas l'important. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est la nature du sort.

-Pas pourquoi la transformation en ours, ni pourquoi elle ne touche que les garçons ?»

Le médecin royal lança à Merlin un regard incrédule :

«J'ai bien peur que la réponse ne nous serve à rien. Nous sommes le jour de la fête de l'ours. Qui jouent les ours ? Les jeunes hommes. Vraiment ! Cela ressemble plus à une farce que jouerait un gobelin, si la magie n'était pas aussi puissante...»

Merlin avait pâli.

«Si – si on poursuit la comparaison, est – est-ce que cela veut dire...»

Gaius lui adressa une grimace :

«Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'ils sont en rut ?, finit-il pour lui.»

Silence. Rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles, Merlin hocha la tête.

«Rien ne le prouve pour l'instant, répondit Gaius avec un rien de sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.»

Merlin grimaça. Lui se connaissait le premier réflexe d'Arthur transformé – avec un peu de chance, le prince avait gardé un peu de bon sens au fond de son crâne...

«Où commence-t-on les recherches ?, demanda-t-il avec un entrain quelque peu forcé.»

 

Par chance, les ours s'étant fait connaître rapidement, la plupart des habitants étaient restés enfermés chez eux et avaient observé à distances les ours se promener dans les rues – du moins une fois que les familles effrayées avaient chassé celui qui avait pris possession de la place du fils ou du frère à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement, si les ours se contentaient pour le moment de saccager les rares caisses de nourriture qui étaient à leur portée, on craignait qu'ils deviennent plus affamés au fil du jours et qu'ils tentent de forcer l'entrée des maisons. Sans compter que les paroles de la légende commençait à tourner et retourner dans les esprits : les jeunes filles étaient tenues loin de toute fenêtre...

Aussi, Uther, informé appela Gaius à lui pour lui demander s'il connaissait un moyen pour attirer les ours dans la cour du château et rassurer un peu ses habitants.

 

Gwen avait beau ne guère aimer le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, elle s'avouait sans peine que voir apparaître Arthur – avec si possible un cheval blanc car elle s'était fait mal à la cheville en tentant d'échapper à l'ours – aurait comblé tout ses vœux. Elle se sentait presque capable de lui sauter au cou pour cela, et de supporter ses vantardises sur tout le chemin du retour sans se moquer de lui.

Mais elle était loin de tout, dans un renfoncement rocheux, pas assez profond pour être appelé grotte, mais qui en avait l'odeur, la fraîcheur et surtout le sentiment d'enfermement...

Nulle trace de l'ours pour le moment. Il l'avait laissée là pour repartir en forêt – et même sans sa cheville, elle aurait été bien incapable de se repérer en forêt, loin des sentiers qu'empruntait Dame Morgane... En ravalant les larmes d'impuissance et du reste de panique, elle s'efforça de se calmer. Elle pouvait toujours observer un peu les environs, non ?

Cependant, dès qu'elle parvint au seuil de la fausse grotte, elle se figea : l'ours était toujours là...

Mais que faisait-il plongé sous la cascade qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ?

 

«J'ai deux formules pour rendre aux choses leur apparences initiales, soupira Merlin en refermant son livre de sort. Si je peux me débrouiller pour être loin de l'attention, je peux les essayer.»

Gaius hocha la tête.

«Cela ne nous donne pas une solution pour ce que demande Uther, répondit-il toutefois.

-Les rassembler dans la cour du château ?

-Hé bien, il voulait se contenter d'un simple enclos, mais je craignais que cela ne soit pas assez solide. Je lui ait proposé la cours en arguant que c'était plus proche d'ici et que cela faciliterait le traitement, mais... le problème reste le même.

-On pourrait les appâter, tenta Merlin sans être trop sûr de lui.

-Avec du miel ? Non, les ours sont gourmands, mais nous n'aurons jamais assez de miel pour tous les attirer...

-Alors, avec quoi ?»

Gaius avait l'air d'un homme qui avait avalé du citron.

«Si l'on en croit les légendes, il faudrait une jeune femme attirante.

-Uther n'acceptera jamais, grimaça Merlin.

-Uther n'aura pas besoin de savoir, Merlin.»

Maître et élève sursautèrent et se tournèrent devant la porte où s'encadrait la longue silhouette de Morgane.

«Dame Morgane ? Depuis combien de temps...

-Oh, non, je viens d'arriver. Je voulais savoir si Gwen était avec vous, mais...

-Elle a dû rester chez elle, offrit Merlin pour la rassurer en espérant très fort qu'Arthur avait gardé la tête froide.»

Morgane hocha la tête, puis se concentra sur Gaius :

«Je vais attirer les ours. Mais il va falloir que nous soyons prêts.»

Leur trio prit immédiatement des allures de conseil de guerre.

 

«Gaius, êtes-vous sûr qu'ils vont venir ?»

Ledit médecin hocha la tête en essayant de garder un visage ferme est assuré : pour pouvoir convaincre Uther sans lui révéler leur plan, ils avaient convenu d'ouvrir tous les pots de miel présent dans les cuisines¹ et de les disposer au fond de la cour, dont ils avaient scellé toutes les autres portes avec l'aide de la soldatesque – minus les jeunes recrues qui erraient dans – ou hors – du village sous leur forme animale.

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Merlin était resté dans l'ombre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Uther – on ne savait jamais – et Morgane... Morgane leur avait dit au-revoir il y avait un quart d'heure environ avant de monter à cheval – elle avait pris la jument qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener à la chasse pour ne pas risquer qu'elle se cabre au milieu de sa tentative. Gaius se mordit les lèvres.

C'était un mauvais plan.

C'était le seul qui avait une chance de réussir.

Le bruit d'une cavalcade le sortit de ses pensées : il leva la tête et vit Morgane, pâle sur la jument sombre, en train de galoper comme si tous les diables de l'enfer la poursuivait – en l'occurrence, les diables ressemblaient fâcheusement à un troupeau d'ours sortis d'hibernation. Merlin se précipita pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'officine de Gaius, Morgane s'y engouffra, la porte se referma sans qu'un seul ours ne soit rentré dans le château.

Sur le balcon, Uther lança un regard froid à Gaius.

«J'espère, commença-t-il avec un calme qui ne trompait pas, que vous avez une bonne explication, Gaius.»

Plus bas, Morgane se tournait vers Merlin, avec une légère grimace :

«Et comment fait-on avec une jument dans le château, maintenant ?»

 

«Allons, ma vieille, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es plongée dans une situation effrayante, non ?, se morigénait tout bas Gwen. Tu as vu le château envahi par des gargouilles il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as vu je-ne-sais combien de tournois, tu as vu Arthur quasi-mort, comme Dame Morgane et Merlin, tu as participé à la défense d'un village contre des bandits... Qu'est-ce qu'une grotte avec un ours à l'extérieur ?»

La réponse était déprimante : beaucoup de choses, quand on est seule. Et c'était la première fois que Gwen se retrouvait seule sans personne vers qui se tourner. Et elle haïssait cette sensation. Jusqu'au bout de ses ongles.

L'ours était toujours sous la cascade. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de chambre de sursauter au moindre bruit, persuadée de le voir revenir – et se traitant mentalement d'idiote quand elle voyait qu'il n'en était rien.

Encore ! Elle avait cru entendre un remue-ménage de feuilles mortes – un lézard, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Un simple lézard, pas plus grand que sa main, pareil à tout ceux qu'elle avait vu dorer au soleil à Camelot.

Elle tourna la tête quand le bruit s'accompagna du craquement des branches qu'on brise – et vit un ours foncer sur elle. Stupidement, elle tenta de se mettre debout, de reculer jusqu'au fond de la grotte qui semblait diablement petite maintenant, sentit la roche dans son dos et sa cheville douloureuse...

Et vit un ours trempé se dresser entre elle et l'autre ours. Elle réprima un cri, de peur et de soulagement mêlé, et se laissa glisser à terre.

Il y eu des grognements, des tentatives d'intimidations, des dents qui claquaient proches de la chair sans la toucher... Et puis, soudain, des coups de griffes, des coups de dents pour faire couler le sang. Gwen tordait les mains, sans oser prier pour l'un des deux – elle sursauta quand l'ours encore humide pris un coup de griffe dans les bras qui avait l'air profond. Mais il se jeta dans le combat de plus belle, déchira et mordit si bien que l'autre ours finit par retomber sur ses pattes avec un grommellement que Gwen n'osa pas qualifier de dépité. Toujours est-il qu'il s'en retourna, décidant qu'elle ne valait pas la peine de se prendre plus de coups qu'à présent.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille sentit ses muscles se détendre – pour aussitôt sursauter quand l'ours encore humide croisa son regard. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à parler, mais l'ours s'élança alors à toute vitesse en direction de la cascade.

 

« _Hierste thaet cicen sona_ ² _!_ »

Merlin était caché dans l'ombre, le plus proche possible des ours. C'était la troisième, la quatrième fois qu'il employait la formule rien à faire. Sa magie agissait, il le sentait, mais il y avait une énergie plus puissante, plus ancienne qui agissait comme un bouclier et dispersait la sienne avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible. Le jeune sorcier retint un gémissement désespéré : il n'y arriverait pas ainsi !

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution, qu'il n'appréciait pas... Mais, pour suivre une expression de sa mère – aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Il fallait aller voir Kilgarrah.

 

Comme toujours, le Grand Dragon se fit attendre, alors que Merlin résistait à l'envie de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

«Je suppose que tu viens me voir au sujet du sort qui tombé sur la ville de Camelot ?, commença-t-il.»

Merlin aurait juré que les yeux du dragon étaient en train de se moquer de lui. Mais peut-être était-il partial.

«Oui, répondit-il. J'ai beau utiliser ma magie, rien n'y fait ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lever le sort.

-Ah, oui... C'est normal, jeune sorcier. Cette magie est ancienne – aussi ancienne que la mienne. Elle n'est pas de ton ressort.

-Mais – mais, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Non, rien. Mais ce genre de magie disparaît avec le temps, laisse donc les choses évoluer seules.»

Merlin secoua la tête avec véhémence :

«Impossible ! Écoutez, une amie a été enlevée, et Arthur est un ours ! On ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi indéfiniment !»

Si le dragon avait figure humaine, le jeune homme aurait juré le voir hausser les sourcils :

«Tu es venu me demander conseil, je n'ai que celui-ci, répondit Kilgarrah avec un rien de hauteur. Le temps fait très bien son affaire...»

Les paroles se perdirent dans le froissement d'air provoqué par son envol. Et, comme souvent, Merlin se retrouva seule, avec sa torche et ses questions. Dépité, il n'eut pas le choix et fit demi-tour.

 

Gwen était perplexe. Si sa cheville n'était pas aussi douloureuse, elle aurait été convaincue d'être dans un rêve. Voilà que l'ours, fraîchement ébroué et déjà presque sec était revenu. Et voilà qu'au lieu de montrer griffes et crocs pour l'utiliser comme dîner, il baissait l'échine devant elle, gémissant doucement. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, l'ours se rapprocha d'elle, et lui donna des coups de museau dans le dos.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, l'ours voulait la faire sortir. Et si elle suivait la comparaison avec une personne... elle aurait dit qu'il tentait de se faire pardonner de la journée passée.

Après un énième gémissement repentant, elle finit par s'accrocher à ses poils et à se lever.

« Toi, tu as intérêt à ne pas te plaindre si je t'arrache les crins, grommela-t-elle. Ce serai ta faute – et uniquement ta faute. »

Un peu plus à l'aise, elle se laissa conduire à travers la forêt.

 

De désespoir, Merlin plongea tête en avant dans le livre qu'il épluchait avec l'aide de Gaius, qui semblait aussi peu optimiste que le jeune homme. Aucune réponse. Aucun enchantement de ce genre décrit dans les livres que son mentor avait emprunté à Geoffroy de Monmouth. Rien. Rien du tout !

Enfin, rien. Un Uther qui faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'audience, inquiet pour son fils et en colère contre Morgane, qui avait attiré sur elle tout le blâme royal. Une Morgane de mauvaise humeur puisqu'elle s'était occupée de faire traverser le château à sa jument sans rien renverser et sans effrayer le personnel. Enfin, autant que possible. Un Arthur toujours absent, une Gwen encore plus absente.

Merlin admettait qu'il avait vécu des situations plus difficiles. Mais c'était la première fois que sa magie lui faisait totalement défaut. Enfin, que sa magie _et_ les livres de Gaius _et_ Kilgarrah lui faisaient défaut.

C'était effrayant.

Deux coups timides les interrompirent.

«Entrez ?, fit Gaius.»

Gwen passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, puis clopina à l'intérieur. Merlin referma sa bouche avant d'attraper une mouche et laissa le soulagement l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas l'air secouée ou traumatisée – Arthur avait donc gardé la tête froide. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Tout à son soulagement, Merlin avait manqué la première partie de la conversation – Gaius était en train de bander sa cheville.

«Mais je ne comprends pas, finissait Gwen les sourcils froncés, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a ramenée ici ?»

Merlin évita consciencieusement de regarder son amie ou son mentor et se garda d'ouvrir la bouche.

«Et l'ours ?, finit-il par demander pour relancer la conversation.

-Il est reparti quand nous sommes arrivés près des portes. Les soldats parlaient de le capturer et de l'enfermer avec les autres...

-Ah, murmura-t-il, presque soulagée. »

Arthur n'aurait guère apprécié de se faire enfermer parmi les autres.

«Voilà, reprit le médecin en nouant la bande. Laisse cela toute la nuit, et demain tu ne sentiras presque plus rien...

-Merci Gaius. Je vais aller voir Dame Morgane, elle doit être inquiète.»

Merlin approuva d'un signe de tête : ils devaient se replonger dans les livres. Et espérer trouver une solution.

 

Le soleil se coucha. Merlin et Gaius étaient toujours plongés dans les pages innombrables des livres qu'ils épluchaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Minuit sonna – Merlin se retenait de bailler et voyait Gaius piquer du nez sur son volume avant de se remettre à lire. Pour se convaincre de continuer, Merlin dressait l'oreille et écoutait la rumeur de la cour et imaginait les ours qui faisaient les cent pas. Une heure du matin arriva et se finit : les chandelles commençaient à crachoter dans la cire fondue. Personne n'était là pour les changer : Merlin et Gaius avaient été vaincus par la fatigue.

 

Il était un papillon. Il voletait dans la prairie. Les fleurs avaient un museau d'ours, mais c'était parfaitement normal. Il devait juste faire attention aux toiles d'araignée – oh tien, il y avait deux qui arrivaient. S'il se penchait vers la gauche, comme ça, il pourrait...

… Glisser du livre qui lui servait d'oreiller, se cogner à la table et choir de son tabouret.

«Ouille, grommela-t-il.»

Et puis les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent. Les ours !

Il n'entendait rien dans la cour le cœur battant, il se dirigea dans leur direction – et fut accueilli par l'image d'hommes encore endormis à même le sol, sales et nus³.

Le sort était levé. Kilgarrah avait raison. Il suffisait simplement de laisser faire le temps. S'il avait été présent, Merlin aurait été capable de l'entraîner dans une joyeuse gigue par soulagement. Heureusement, Kilgarrah était toujours enchaîné.

Il fallait prévenir les familles : il fallait rhabiller ces grands garçons avant que les jeunes innocentes ne les voient.

 

«Mon Prince ?»

La voix timide fit sursauter Arthur.

«Gwen ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Oh, non... Je cherchais simplement Dame Morgane, et j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être chez vous...

-Morgane ? Oh – elle doit être dehors...»

Le prince se leva – et réprima une grimace quand le mouvement fit jouer son épaule endolorie, dévoilant par la même occasion le bandage qui l'entourait. Il vit le regard de Gwen s'y attarder, ses yeux s'agrandir. Un instant, Arthur souhaita devenir une souris et se cacher sous son lit – s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait lui cacher, c'était bien sa conduite indigne de la veille... Mais le destin se riait de lui pendant que la jeune fille le regardait avec prudence et un peu de gêne. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne préférait pas s'expliquer – cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses... Gwen hésita, ravala les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, recommença :

«La – La prochaine fois, je crois que je préférerais que vous soyez humain.»

La porte se referma sur elle, laissa un Arthur muet et les pommettes légèrement rosées.

* * *

¹ : ce qui fait beaucoup : rappelons que la canne à sucre n'était toujours pas présente à l'époque et que le miel était le sucre universel de l'époque.

² : je me fie aux sous-titres anglais que j'ai trouvé pour l'épisode « the beauty and the beast », première partie. La formule est utilisée à la même fin, donc bon... elle doit fonctionner ^^''

³ : si vous voulez poser la question habituelle du où sont les vêtements ou s'ils n'en gardent pas des lambeaux, je rappelle qu'ils se sont transformés pendant la nuit et que la coutume du Moyen Âge, si j'en crois Chrétien de Troyes, est de dormir nu (j'aime quand les problèmes se résolvent d'eux-mêmes)

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous ne connaissez pas la fête de l'ours, c'est normal. Quelques notes pour vous éclairer sur le pourquoi et le comment :  
> Déjà, la fête en elle-même, résumée en quelques mots :  
> Elle se déroule le jour de la chandeleur – ce qui permet à certains médiévistes de dire que le mot chandeleur vient de Chant de l'ours – et est associé à des rites de passages à l'âge adulte pour de jeunes hommes.  
> Quelques ours sont choisis parmi les jeunes hommes et sont lâchés dans le village avec des bâtons. Ils portent des peaux d'ours – ou quelque chose qui y ressemble – et font le spectacle. C'est assez carnavalesques – ils font danser les jeunes filles, font semblant de les séduire en démontrant leur prouesses d'amants, et surtout, marquent les jeunes filles avec la suie ou le cirage qui recouvre leur village. Les chasseurs arrivent, poursuivent les ours à travers les rues, et finissent par les capturer pour les emmener sur la place centrale pour pour les tondre. Et la fin, comme le dit le troubadour se fait en danses en chansons.
> 
> Mais au fait, l'ours au Moyen-Âge, c'est quoi ?  
> Alors, bon, il faut l'admettre au Moyen-Âge, c'était une figure largement diabolisée – merci Saint Augustin. Il représentait, entre autre, la gloutonnerie, la paresse et la luxure... oui, la luxure parce que l'ours avait aussi la réputation d'être un formidable amant (et c'est sur ce point, que l'on retrouve dans la fête de l'ours que vient la grivoiserie de mon texte. Je plaide donc non-coupable la tête haute!)  
> Cependant, l'ours avait aussi quelques bon côtés... Avez-vous déjà entendu la formule d'ours mal-léché ? Elle vient de la croyance que l'ours mettait au mondes des oursons qui n'étaient pas encore formés,et que c'était en les léchant qu'elle leur donnait forme ours – ce qui permettait pour certain d'enchaîner avec toute une symbolique christique...
> 
> Pourquoi avoir mis cette coutume dans les temps Arthuriens ?  
> Deux raisons : déjà, la coutume en elle-même semble remonter au médiéval, un peu comme l'évolution de la Samhain en Halloween et en Toussaint. Mélange celte-religieux ? Très Arthurien, comme paradoxe ! (Arthur roi chrétien dans un royaume peuplé par la merveille celte, Merlin enchanteur et fils du diable...)  
> Mon second argument se tient dans un fait qui rendait l'idée irrésistible : l'emblème du roi Arthur est... l'ours. Pour faire de l'histoire avec de grands raccourcis, l'ours était le symbole celte de la royauté, détrôné lors de la christianisation par le lion. Mais malgré les écrivains chrétiens, Arthur à gardé cet emblème, ce qui n'est pas plus mal...  
> … Vous imaginez Arthur en ours carnavalesque ?  
> Vous savez ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfic u.u


End file.
